Fevered Up
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Kaito is sick on the night of the heist and Shinichi drops of medical supplies that Nakamouri-keibu gives him to give to Kaito(how the 2 meet). Shinichi ends up looking after Kaito in this fic
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kaito and Shinichi couple; Kaito gets sick and can't go to a heist. Shinichi meets him when dropping off some medicine from Nakamouri-keibu

Chapter 1= Meeting of The Rival

Kaito P.O.V

I was sick with a heavy fever. Most likely from not bundleing up in the last disguise I wore but Meitantei would've reconized me a lot quicker than! I blushed haveing fallen for my rival after some time, but I was pretty sure he was with

Ran-chan. I let out a series of sneezes and hacking couths and couthed up whatever was in my system until...there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and there was Shinichi with a bag.

"Kuroba, right? Keibu said you were sick and to give you this." he said. I smiled lightly. Nakamouri-keibu was always like a 2nd father to me and looked after me when things like this happened. "Arigato" I told him. "You're the famous detective that

just returned. Am guessing you are going to the Kid heist tonight then?" I replied. I had asked Jii to cover me for that since I was ill. I felt sad that I would miss a time with Shinichi chasing me though.

"Yup. Kudo Shinichi. Nice to meet you." he said. I sneezed covering my mouth. "Kuroba Kaito. You too." I answered. I then saw that Shinichi was looking me over. I blushed at this. Being stared down by him made me feel..."We look alike" he responded. Oh! Of course he would knowtice this.

I slipped up my poker face trying to tone down the coughs and sneezes but...it was hard. I now had a normal teenager mask. "I knowticed. Coincidences are scary." I said.

"Well I am sure you are..." then I broke down into more couths and sneezed. "Hakuba is covering the Kid heist tonight. If you want, I can look after you, Kaito." he said. I gazed at him. "We just met." I answered. He had that smirk on his face. That knowing..."caught you!" smirk. "I doubt that

one." he replied. "Kaito I am ok with staying here and looking after you."

"You probably have other cases." I said. As Kid, I had seen how busy he gets. Busy enough that he stays up all night and loses sleep. He smiled at me. "I am looking after you. End of story." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Opening Up More

Shinichi P.O.V

"Bedroom. I said that I would look after you." I instructed Kaito. After seeing him, I knew he was Kid but due to the heavy fever I

also knew he wasn't going anywhere.

I made homemade chicken noodle soup and hot chocolate and brought it up. "For your throat. You need something warm going down it." I told him.

I put a cool wash cloth on his head as he ate and he leaned against me. "I feel cold." he said softly.

"You're not. You have a heavy fever and need rest. This was from you showing off at your last heist before. I told you to whear a damn coat!" I growled at him.

I had always felt protective of him...theif or not. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kaito P.O.V

I had to pretend to be normal...well to pretend to not be Kid anyways. So no one got hurt like Oaji. It was my fault that happened! I should've... "The ski-dance heist!"

Shinichi said.

-Flashback-

It was easier to disguise as a girl. That and it was funner. I honestly thought people did a lot more work with girls clothes than us guys at times. So here I was disguiseing as a brunet

girl for my winter ski dance at school. She had a silver dress with snowflakes and shamrocks on it but if I wore a coat the whole thing would have been ruined. It would have been a wreck and my work would be lost.

Oaji had trained me for a reason and I didn't want to lose that reason! My fake name was Yuki Saunders. I was walking around looking for where the jewel would be when..."May I have this dance?"

I turned to see Shinichi Kudo holding out his hand to me. I kept my poker face up hiding the blush. "You could catch a cold, Kid-kun and I would hate for anything to happen to my theif. Next time, whear a coat!" he said holding me close as

we danced.

-End of Flashback-

Kaito P.O.V

I gazed at him. "I'm just a criminal to you. Why stop here?" I asked. He smiled at me. "As I said, I would hate for anything to happen to you so let's fix this illness." he responded. I frowned. He was with Ran...Ran and was here nurseing me back!

I didn't want to be in the way. "I was serious if you had other matters to tend to, Shinichi. Like Ran for instance." I said.

He rose an eyebrow. "She's with Shiho-chan. Last time I interrupted a date of theirs, Shiho was a bit murdurous. They are like sisters to me but they can be scarey." he said. "Shiho wouldn't be that scientist girl would she?" I asked. Shinichi nodded his head.

"She got her body back too and is now the highschool science teacher." he answered.

That was scary. "Kaito, I chose to be here because I wanted to. Ok." he assured me. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I sighed. Might as well tell him a bit about me. "I take my life seriously as a magician...more than getting sick. It's because my dad died in front of me."

I told him. "Why you wanted to be precise...with the winter disguise I take it. Kaito...you still have people who care." Shinichi said.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad I do. Thanks, Shinichi." I said. He wrapped his arms around me. "No problem." he answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Getting Worse

Kaito P.O.V

It was the next day and I woke up to the smell of crepes. I came downstaires and saw Shinichi cooking. It was odd seeing the great detective of the East cooking at a stove.

I knew how to cook too but I lived alone and had a busy job so it was something I had to know! "You know how to cook?" I said, smirking. "Something I picked up due to a busy job. Here. Thought you would be

hungry." he told me.

"Arigato." I responded. He smiled at me as he sat down with his plate and took a sip of coffee. I had gotten used to the fact that Shinichi loved coffee. "No problem." he answered. I opened my phone and

sent a text to Jii, asking how the heist was. He called me as always. Jii didn't care much for texts but I prefered texting people. "It went ok Bochan. Are you feeling..." he began until...

The phone was taken from my hand. "No work while you are sick, Kaito." Shinichi said. I had been coughing all night and was still coughing. I sighed at this.

Shinichi P.O.V

I put the phone to my ear and answered it. "I've been looking after Kaito. I'm the detective Nakamouri-keibu sent to Kaito's place to drop off supplies." I said. Kaito left for the bathroom to throw up again. "Oh! Arigato! You're

Kudo-san, aren't you?" came the voice. "Yes" I said. "Thanks. I guess I can trust you with Bochan then." he said. Kaito came back looking tired and pale.

"That was Jii. He's sort of like the family assisstant to the Kuroba's and he's like a grandpa to me." Kaito explained. Oh! Guess I had just talked to Kaito's assisstant then.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I put yet another blanket on Kaito who still felt horribly warm and feverish. "Why does Jii call you 'Bochan'?" I asked. Kaito sighed. "Apparently my father did something that really meant a lot to him so he calls me that and he looks after the family now.

I told him he doesn't have to but he insists on it." Kaito replied. Then he broke down into more heavy coughs and just then began coughing up blood. I gripped his hand tightly.

"We're calling the hospital. This is getting bad." I said. "No! They'll find me! The people who killed Oaji! No please! Anywhere but there...anywhere...but..." more coughs. I sighed, worried about him and then decided to call the one private dr that I knew.

After all I knew how it felt to be targeted and unable to do anything about it. "Fine. A private dr." I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Living Together and More

Shinichi P.O.V

Araide came out,covered in blood and some of the usualle stuff from being a dr(you can imagine when they are busy and stuff). "He should be good but Shinichi he's been really sick

for awhile with a really bad virus that was going around. He needs to stay with someone for awhile." Araide said. Kaito came out and Araide added. "And no pushing it on magic shows, Kaito."

I glided Kaito out of the hospital and then spoke. "What did you mean by 'the people who killed oaji'?" I asked. He sighed at this. "A group in dark clothes rigged his last magic show and he died in it however there was never

any proof or anything so my dad was listed as accidental death. I was almost killed along with him at the show when I was watching it and Nakamouri-keibu had found me in time and pulled me out of the explosion. It's why he acts so much like a father."

Kaito said.

I knew how that felt...with Uncle Mauri who now knew I was Conan. Both Ran and Uncle Mauri did and I saw them as family now.

-Flashback-

I was having dinner with the Mauris. It became something of a rule after I returned. To eat with them every Friday since they looked after me. "Have you been eating right? You better have." Ran said. I had been learning how to cook by then.

"I have." I answered. We chatted for awhile and then soon got ready to go. "Be carefull, brat. The next case you have has a dangerous killer. Ok." Uncle Mauri said.

I nodded and hugged him tightly. Before I just thought he was a drunk. Now he was a father to me. He smiled hugging me back.

-End of Flashback-

Kaito P.O.V

I felt guilty lieing to Keibu when he was like that to me. He looked after me and made sure I was ok and stuff and I basically stole and made his life harder. "He likes your shows you know. Enjoys your work as Kid. It raises his spirits as a cop." Shinichi told me.

Shinichi now had a hand on my shoulder and was gently rubbing it. "Know how you feel...loseing something to them and not knowing who to trust." he said softly.

"I know I can trust you Shinichi. You've proven it over and over again several times no matter how many times they have hurt me." I replied. "I don't know if it's a rival thing or..." He hugged me tightly, holding me close. "We just grew closer after the clock tower heist. You intriged me with

that puzzle you made and I began to like you after that." he said.

Shinichi P.O.V

I held him in my arms, smileing. He was so adorable! "Guess I will be living with you for awhile." I replied. He nodded laying his head on my shoulder.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

After we unpacked Shinichi's stuff from Beika, I looked over at the detective."What now? You basically caught me." I said. He scoffed, frowning. "This was careing for a sick theif. Not catching you. No, Kaito. For now. I did not catch you,...but I will." he said with a predatory smile. "This time is a time-out until

you're all better." Then he captured my lips in a kiss, licking and sucking for dominance until he won. I felt Shinichi playing with my nipples under my shirt as he kissed me and then we pulled apart for air. He smirked at me as I watched him.

"A really long time out. Have I ever told you that I love you Kaito." he said.

I blushed at this and shook my head."Love you too." I answered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Sweet Endings Are Bliss

Kaito P.O.V

I was back as Kid, un-sick! "See you're back, Kid-kun! Ready for our chase!" Shinichi asked. I smiled. We were now a couple and had been dateing since he had lived with me for awhile. He would hit on me from time to time during heists and go on dates with me after heists and I knew

that I was loved! "Hai" I answered.

I did a vanishing act and took off before Shinichi had time to look for me, setting off several glitter bombs and dye bombs. I smiled. He would be all glittery at our date tonight! I smiled and then strong arms wrapped around me. "I think I know my own boyfriend's antics by now." Shinichi whispered, biteing

my ear lovingly. "Since I caught you, you owe me." I smiled. I love oweing him.

I kissed him loveingly. "Ok. Where do you want to go for our date, Shinichi?" I asked. "Book store." he said. I chuckled at this and held him. "And then I want you." he said smirking. I smiled, kissing him softly. "And you'll always have me." I answered.

The End

Basically ends with their chase. If you want a sequal or more send a message(this was a someone gets sic fic though).


End file.
